A Taça de Ouro é Nossa!
by Lady Kourin
Summary: “Os nossos queridos dourados e seus anjinhos vão disputar a melhor partida de futebol de todos os tempos, na disputa pela Taça de Ouro do Santuário!” Side Story Anjinhos de Ouro. One Shot.


Retratação: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."

"_Os nossos queridos dourados e seus anjinhos vão disputar a melhor partida de futebol de todos os tempos, na disputa pela Taça de Ouro do Santuário!"_

**A Taça de Ouro é Nossa!**

Em tempos de copa as pessoas respiram e vivem a magia do futebol, com os nossos anjinhos dourados não poderia ser bem diferente. Isso porque depois de muito insistir, Atena permitiu que eles parassem os seus treinamentos por alguns dias para disputar a Taça do Santuário.

Dois times foram formados para a disputa: ANJOS (formado pelos filhos dos cavaleiros) e DOURADOS (formado pelos phoderosos cavaleiros de ouro).

O time dos Dourados é composto por: Mu – capitão e meio campo; Deba – goleiro, Milo – atacante, Saga – lateral direito, Kanon – lateral esquerdo, Camus – meio campo, Afrodite – defesa, Aioria – atacante, Shura – zagueiro, Máscara da Morte – zagueiro e Shaka – defesa. O técnico dessa seleção de ouro é Dokho.

Já no time dos Anjinhos, os cavaleiros de bronze foram chamados para completar os 11 jogadores titulares, isso porque os pais disseram que futebol é coisa de homem e não deixaram de forma alguma suas lindas filhinhas jogar! (machismo... ¬¬). Então o time ficou: Dio – atacante, Dário – atacante, Ale – zagueiro, Guiseppe – zagueiro, Tales – lateral direito, Nathan – capitão e meio campo, Hyoga – meio campo, Shun – defesa, Ikki – lateral esquerdo, Shiryu – defesa e Seiya – goleiro. O técnico é o Tatsume.

Para a realização da partida, Saori disponibilizou o Campo de Futebol Society da Fundação e convidou Julian Solo para narrar a partida (mesmo a contra-gosto de alguns dos cavaleiros), já que ele é um aficionado em jogo e dono de um time de futebol amador: Os marinas. E para lhe ajudar com os comentários, Sorento de Sirene.

Foram dias de longos treinamentos no Santuário, cada técnico com sua estratégia para derrubar o adversário e conquistar a Taça de Ouro que segundo Saori é a personificação da vitória de um jogador e um artefato que foi utilizado por Zeus.

Agora todos estavam a bordo do ônibus para o campo que fica um pouco distante do centro de Atenas.

- Aaah... pai! Eu quero jogar também! – franziu as sobrancelhas. – Lá no Brasil eu jogava com todo mundo! Não tinha essa idiotice de 'futebol coisa de homem'... ¬¬ Eu era a maior artilheira do time!

- Mas aqui é diferente, Laura! Eu não posso fazer nada... – abraçou a filha. – Agora eu quero ver você torcer pro papai não deixar nenhuma bola passar para o gol! – a menina assentiu com a cabeça, mas ainda estava visivelmente chateada.

Lá no fundão, Miro e Aioria discutiam alto.

- EU vou fazer cinco gols! Serei o artilheiro!

- NÃO! EU VOU FAZER SEIS GOLS! – gritou o leão.

- EU SOU O MELHOR! Nem vem... – se gabou Miro. Com isso Dio se meteu na conversa dos adultos.

- Vocês, _coroas_ tão pensando o quê, hein? Nós somos a nova geração e somos os melhores, a Taça é nossa!

- NÃO! – responderam os dourados em coro.

- SIM!

- NÃO!

- SIM!

- CALEM A BOCA SEUS MALDITOS! - ameaçou Camus. – Ou querem terminar seus dias num esquife de gelo, querem?

Silêncio. Todos voltaram a suas cadeiras com o rabinho entre as pernas. Dio estirou a língua para Camus e Miro fez o mesmo, falou baixinho para o filho: - É isso aí, filhão. Esse homem de gelo é o maior estraga-prazeres. Mas... como um bom filhinho deixe o papai fazer os gols, ta?

- Não mesmo. Vamos ver no que vai dar... papai..

Enfim o ônibus chegou ao Campo de futebol. Saori foi a primeira a descer:

- Por Zeus! Espero não me aborrecer com esses doidos... estou com muita dor-de-cabeça hoje... Tatsume!

Em fila cada um foi descendo do ônibus e há quem diga que Shaka estava rezando a Buda para que nada de mal acontecesse com o seu time e para ele dar uma mãozinha aos jogadores... esse é mais um dos mistérios do virginiano, assim como ele conseguiu sair do ônibus de olhos fechados... será que ele também vai jogar assim! O.O

Saori se acomodou em sua cabine com ar condicionado e mandou começar logo tudo isso, segundo ela: 'estava meio indisposta e queria que acabasse logo!'...

Marin, Shina, June e as anjinhas ficaram em umas arquibancadas de um lado do campo, elas iriam torcer para os jogadores e do outro Julian Solo e Sorento testavam os microfones... 'A, A, 1, 2, um, dois, testando... Som, som...'

No vestiário...

- Por que nossos uniformes são amarelos?

- Vai ver que é porque o nome de nosso time é os DOURADOS! – Aioria deu um pedala em Shura e foi literalmente cortado.

Nessa hora todos olharam boquiabertos! Afrodite havia amarrado os cabelos e colocava as chuteiras de uma forma tão masculina que todos acharam que ele havia se transformado em um homem! Ele olhou bastante desconfiado, mas quando deu as costas para guardar sua mochila foi vaiado por todos...

- O que há, hein? – apertou os olhos.

- Hahahah... a gente pensou que você tinha tomado jeito... hahahahaha, mas esse 'FRÔ' escrito na sua camisa foi demais! Hahahaha... – Miro se contorcia no chão.

- Engraçadinho... pior é a sua 'SCORPION', que coisa fora de moda! Humpt!

Todos riram. E mais quase morreram quando viram os outros nomes. Porém, Miro foi quem havia dado os nomes para as camisas, e o próprio leu em voz alta para todos ouvir:

- Aioria – LION, Camus – ICEMAN, Afrodite – FRÔ, Mu – CARNEIRÃO, Aldebaran – DEBÃO, Miro – SCORPION, Shura – BODE, Shaka – BUDA, Saga – MASTER, Máscara da Morte – DEATH MASK e por fim Kanon – TRAIDOR.

- PXXX QXX PXXXX! PXXXX MIRO! VXX SX FXXXX! EU NÃO SOU TRAIDOR! – esbravejou Kanon para a alegria de todos, mas principalmente de seu irmão que rolava de rir junto com Miro.

Shaka parecia estar orgulhoso do nome de sua camisa, isso porque ele se acha o próprio Buda. Camus ficou visivelmente irritado com a brincadeira do 'Iceman' e prometeu a si mesmo esquecer a ética do jogo e detonar Miro durante a partida.

- Pô Miro! Podia ter arrumado um nome melhor para minha camisa... esse já é o meu nome só que em outra língua! – reclamou Câncer.

Enquanto isso, no vestiário dos anjinhos tudo corria bem. Havia sido Ikki que tinha colocado os nomes nas camisas que ficou assim: Seiya – PÉGASO - 01, Ikki – FÊNIX - 04, Hyoga – PATO - 06, Shun – ANDRÔMEDA - 02, Shiryu – DRAGÃO - 03, Tales – GÊMEOS - 07, Ale – BODINHO - 08, Diomedes – JÚNIOR - 10, Nathan – ÁRIES - 05, Dário – LITTLE LION - 11, Guiseppe – CÂNCER - 09. Apenas Hyoga chiou um pouco e lembrou a Fênix que o certo é CISNE e não PATO!

Agora nada poderiam fazer pois o jogo iria começar em poucos instantes. Todos os jogadores entraram no campo acompanhados de um dos órfãos da fundação. Como não havia necessidade de fotos nem de hinos do time (nem tinham mesmo...), partiram logo para o cara e coroa tradicionais.

- Apitou o juiz! Começou o jogo! – começou Julian Solo. – Posse de bola para os Dourados, Mu joga para Camus que joga para Saga. Marcação em cima de Saga, Guiseppe rouba a bola e passa para Ale, dois em cima dele. O Bodinho dribla, corta e joga para Dio fazer o gol que vai faz a pinta e manda uma bomba! O Deba agarra. – falou Julian.

- Olha, eu acho que eles precisam de muita sorte para aquele goleiro monstruoso deixar passar uma bola por aquele gol. – comentou Sorento.

- Toque de bola para Shura que passa para Death Mask... e falta nele! O juiz marcou a falta e o jogador caiu no chão... CARTÃO AMARELO PARA TALES! Ele mostrou a língua para o juiz e ofereceu a mão para Máscara da Morte mas este nem consegue racionar de tanta dor. Sorento, o que achou desse cartão?

- Muito bem empregado. O que inclusive era um lance para cartão vermelho porque acertar as partes íntimas do jogador é considerado uma falta maldosa dentro do jogo.

- O camisa 09 dos Dourados ainda se mantém contorcido no chão e é levado para fora do campo para receber atendimento médico. – Julian Solo se afastou do microfone para soltar um 'ai'. – Cobrança de falta perigosa para os anjos. Aioria vai para a cobrança, Seiya grita para tentar ajeitar a barreira. Aioria se prepara para chutar, o juiz apita, olha o cruzamento... GOOOOLLLL! DOS DOURADOSSSS! Miroooo de cabeça! Aos quinze minutos do primeiro tempo!

- Foi uma falta muito bem cobrada, e o jogador camisa 10 estava no lugar certo, foi só ajeitar a direção da bola, o goleiro já havia caído no chão. – comentou Sorento.

As amazonas na arquibancada explodiram de alegria e Miro parou em frente a elas soltando beijinhos enquanto era abraçado pelos companheiros.

- Posse de bola para os Anjos, Nathan joga para Guiseppe que joga para Dio, três marcando ele, joga para Ale que tenta jogar para Dio novamente mas Kanon rouba a bola. Ale corta, dribla e consegue pegar de volta. Jogo apertado na área. Ale consegue passar para Dio, mas ele não alcança a bola e é escanteio para os anjos.

- Jogador camisa 10 não conseguiu chegar na bola porque teve sua camisa puxado por outro jogador era uma falta bem visível e o juiz deixou a partida correr solta. Agora é um momento de perigo para os Dourados, Solo, porque o time adversário é especialista em bola cruzada na área. – comentou Sorento.

- O juiz dá o sinal, Ale vai para o escanteio, chuta para a área e Nathan recebe. Mu rouba a bola e joga para Camus, tem dois marcando ele, perigo na área, Guiseppe consegue pegar a bola do Iceman e joga para Dio que ta livre pedindo a bola. Ele mete uma bomba de pé esquerdo. GOOOOOLLLLLLLL! DOS ANJOS! – Julian Solo para tomar fôlego. – Mas espere o juiz e o bandeira marcaram impedimento... e o gol pode ser anulado! Mas olhe! Parece que o goleiro escorregou numa casca de banana...! Como!

- Está mais que claro que um dos jogadores utilizou o cosmo e suas habilidades de cavaleiro para tirar vantagem em cima do goleiro. – comentou Sorento. – Isto é claramente um lance para expulsão, pois está nas regras que não é possível trapacear no jogo.

- Bem, ao que parece, o gol não foi anulado. – pausou. – Posse de bola para os dourados. Shura ta com ela, procura alguém livre na área, três em cima dele, ele joga para Death Mask que solta uma bomba! NA TRAVEEE! Aioria corre atrás dela mas já é tarde: escanteio para os dourados.

- Acho que o time está nervoso, eles precisam da vitória, e ta faltando mais calma para os jogadores. – falou Sorento ao ver o jogador do time dos dourados esmurrar o chão e soltar uns palavrões em italiano.

Julian Solo tomou um gole de água e voltou a narrar: - Cobrança de escanteio, bola na área, olha o cruzamento... GOOOLLLL! DOS DOURADOS! Aioria de bicicletaaaa! – nessa hora ele derrubou o copo de água gelada em cima dos papeis e sua calça. – PXXX QXX PXXXX! ESSA DXXXX... – Sorento rapidamente tirou o microfone de perto de sua boca. Todos no campo de futebol, inclusive os jogadores olhavam curiosos para a cabine do locutor.

- Errr... bem, tivemos um problema aqui, perdão. – pigarreou baixinho. – Um lindo gol de bicicleta, muito bem feito, uma das pérolas do futebol, essa caixinha de surpresas...

No campo era possível ouvir Aioria gritando de felicidade, "CXXXXXX! MEU GOL FOI DEMAIS!". A arquibancada era só festa porque os Dourados haviam feito mais um gol e estavam em vantagem.

Depois de voltar ao normal, Julian Solo continua sua narração: - Posse de bola para os dourados, Camus recebe a bola, corre com ela, dribla dois jogadores adversários e dá um bicudo na bola que acerta em cheio o jogador camisa 10 dos Dourados. O Scorpion cai no chão agarrado a barriga. Os pára-médicos correm até o campo para prestar-lhe os socorros, e o juiz dá um cartão amarelo para o Iceman. Sorento...

- Foi uma jogada maldosa, uma falta intencional e contra o próprio time. Falta de ética profissional e lance para expulsão eterna. – comentou ele.

Na arquibancada, Anice pôs a mão sobre o rosto em preocupação. Ela sabia o porque da atitude violenta do pai... _"Tudo isso só porque o Dio dedicou o gol a mim... ai ai... que perseguição..."_ pensou.

- O jogador camisa 10 foi retirado do campo para atendimento médico. O jogo prossegue e posse de bola para os anjos. Hyoga está com ela, ele toca para Nathan, três estam marcando ele, na verdade três armários estam marcando ele. Áries passa para Ikki, que está livre na esquerda. Ikki toca de volta para Nathan que joga para Ale. Os jogadores do time dos Anjos simplesmente brincam de jogar a bola sem se importar com a marcação do adversário, parece uma brincadeira de criança e... – Julian Solo mexeu num fio que saía do microfone e levou um leve choque. Ele ficou fora do ar um tempo. Sorento puxou o seu microfone para ele poder terminar de narrar: - Dário corre com a bola, dribla a defesa deixando Afrodite no chão que logo se levanta. Dário encara o goleiro e GOOOOLLLLL! DOS ANJOSSSSS! Mas espere! O juiz está dando cartão amarelo para o camisa 02?

- É Julian. – Sorento conseguiu consertar o super microfone da Saori que não precisava de fio... – Parece que depois que o goleiro caiu e o Dário chutou para o gol, ele se jogou violentamente contra o camisa 11, fazendo-o também entrar no gol e tocar na rede. Lance muito bem marcado e motivo para advertência. – explicou Sorento.

- E segundo nosso informante Kiki, ele fez isso com raiva do jogador que quebrou uma de suas unhas. – ele afastou-se um pouco do microfone para rir um pouco. – Er... ham! Bem, estamos aos 44 minutos do primeiro tempo, 2 a 2 para os nossos times. O juiz deu três minutos adicionais, é a chance de ir para o segundo tempo com uma vantagem em cima do adversário. Segue a partida. Posse de bola para os dourados, Mu está com ela, ele toca para Kanon que toca para Shura que toca para Máscara que tem três marcando em cima dele. Hyoga consegue facilmente roubar a bola.

- Essa estratégia de três marcando os jogadores que podem fazer lances perigosos é bem empregada quando o time é muito forte como os Dourados. Mas essa jogada descobre outras áreas importantes do campo. Tem duas faces essa moeda e... – teceu um breve comentário sobre a estratégia do jogo, mas foi interrompido por Solo.

- Jogo apertado no meio-campo. Tales fica pedindo a bola mas Hyoga joga para Ale que passa para Guiseppe. Ele pisa na bola mas consegue passa-la para Dário que tem toda a defesa dos dourados em cima dele. Ele tenta o chute mas Shaka defende. – Silêncio. – GOOOOLLLLL! CONTRAAAA! 3 a 2 para os Anjos! O juiz apita: final do primeiro tempo!

A torcida dos anjos explode na arquibancada e os jogadores se dirigem para o vestiário.

- PXXXX SHAKA! VOCÊ TINHA QUE FAZER UM GOL CONTRA! TINHA? – reclamou Miro jogando a camisa no chão. – Agora eles estão com vantagem de um ponto em cima de nós!

Shaka arqueou as sobrancelhas e revidou com desdém: - Eu não tive culpa, não encontrei nenhum cosmo de vocês por perto, a não ser o do Aldebaran. Por isso eu chutei para ele, mas se ele não agarrou...

- Pêra aí! Eu já estava no chão, era para você ter chutado para o outro lado!

- E eu estava livre na lateral, até tava pedindo a bola! – comentou Saga.

- Ta bom, ta bom, agora já foi, já foi. Vamos nos concentrar em melhorar a defesa e armar mais jogadas ofensivas para o gol. – falou o técnico. – E... Shaka, jogue de olhos bem abertos, eu sei que você pode fazer isso sem pulverizar a todos no campo de futebol. – olhou para Shaka que balançou a cabeça e rapidamente abriu os olhos para o espanto e fúria de todos os outros cavaleiros.

Miro voltou-se para Camus que calmamente bebia um pouco de água. – Ô Camus por que você me passou aquela bola violenta, hein?

- Porque você era o único disponível, que não tinha ninguém na marcação.

Miro apertou os olhos perigosamente. – Mas... VOCÊ TINHA QUE DAR AQUELE BICUDO E ME ACERTAR NA BARRIGA, HEIN! TINHA?

- Muito bem... eu fiz de propósito, e sorte sua que não consegui acertar em locais mais sensíveis... – respirou. – Agora mande seu filho se comportar, ou então a próxima falta que eu fizer será em cima dele... – antes que Miro pudesse responder ou reagir a ameaça, Kanon o puxou para o outro lado do vestiário.

O tempo de intervalo passou e todos voltaram para o campo. É hora de começar o segundo tempo!

- Os jogadores entraram no campo, começa o segundo tempo! – começou Julian. – Vejam! Posse de bola para os dourados. Algum recado para os jogadores nesse segundo tempo, Sorento?

- Como esse é o momento decisivo para o jogo, e os anjos estam com a vantagem de um ponto, eu recomendaria cautela e muita técnica para os dourados e...

- O juiz parou o jogo! – interrompeu Julian. – Ikki puxou e derrubou Shura dentro da pequena área, impedindo ele de fazer um gol. O juiz marcou pênalti, e ele deu um cartão amarelo para Ikki, mas... espere! Ele mostrou o dedo médio, disse um monte de coisas impronunciáveis e está fazendo gestos obscenos para o juiz... CARTÃO VERMELHO! O jogador camisa 04 foi expulso do jogo! Sorento...

- Muito bem administrado, o jogador merecia a punição máxima por não respeitar o juiz e não ter um pingo de educação...

- Saga vai para a cobrança. Só ele e o goleiro. Seiya se posiciona, parece que ele está suando frio. Saga chuta... GOOOOLLLL! Aos 15 minutos do segundo tempo!

Ao fazer o gol, Saga sai correndo e cai de joelhos com as mãos na cabeça. Seu cabelo começa a mudar de cor e ele solta a temida gargalhada maléfica:

- NHIHIHIHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHHHH! – levanta as mãos para o céu, vitorioso. – Eu sou o máximo! Agora que eu sou o novo fenômeno, eu vou jogar no Real Madrid, no Inter de Milão e depois na seleção brasileira! E aí eu vou conquistar o mundo! NHIHIHIHEHEHEAHAHAHAAAAAAHHH!

- Xi... ele surtou, coitado! Fazer um golzinho foi demais para ele... – comentou Julian boquiaberto.

- Pois é Solo, esse é o típico caso de quando a fama e o poder sobem a cabeça de um jogador... – deu de ombros.

No campo, Kanon corre até te o irmão e lhe dá um 'pedala Robinho' fazendo-o acordar. A partida prossegue.

- Estamos aos vinte minutos do segundo tempo e 3 a 3 para os nossos times. Posse de bola para os anjos. Nathan está com ela, tenta o passe para Guiseppe, mas Mu rouba a bola e Guiseppe a consegue de volta. Ele passa para Dário mas a defesa rouba a bola, Afrodite tenta passar para Camus, mas Dio rouba a bola. A disputa pela bola se torna cada vez mais acirrada. Ele chuta para Ale e GOOOOOLLLLL! É DOS ANJOS! Ale faz o gol... de bundaaaaa!

- Hehehe... Solo, foi muita coincidência o Ale estar naquela posição, pois se a bola não tivesse tocado na bunda dele, ela teria mudado seu curso e com certeza seria tiro de meta para os Anjos.

- Hahahahah... realmente. Aham! Trinta minutos do segundo tempo, 4x3 para os Anjos. O goleiro Deba pede mais empenho e jogo dos jogadores, ele chuta a bola bem alto... Meu deus, eu não acredito! GOOOOLLLLL! DE GOLEIROOOO! Deba manda uma bomba direto para o gol de Seiya, que não pode fazer nada pois foi pego de surpresa! O Deba não consegue conter sua felicidade, ele chuta a trave... A TRAVE CAIU! O GOLEIRO QUEBROU A TRAVE! NOSSAAAA!

- Heheheh... Solo parece que a força descomunal do goleiro derrubou a trave e o jogo vai ser paralisado para a recolocação da trave no lugar. – Sorento parou por uns instantes e logo voltou a comentar: - Parece que o juiz deu cartão amarelo para o goleiro... Er... de acordo com as regras não é permitido destruir o patrimônio do Campo Society e os custos com o conserto serão descontados de seu salário no próximo mês. Isso segundo o nosso informante Kiki que falou com Saori.

- Nossa... por um pouco os dourados não ficam sem o seu goleiro... mas o Deba vai ficar sem seu salário... – comentou Julian.

No campo, Deba discute com o juiz, mas este lhe mostra um caderninho vermelho com as regras e o goleiro fica com o rabinho entre as pernas... afinal um cartão vermelho é morte súbita! E o juiz estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Com a rede consertada, voltamos ao jogo! Aos 30 minutos do segundo tempo, temos empate! 4x4 para os times.

- Parece que teremos prorrogação e se o empate não se desfizer, a disputa será decidida pelos pênaltis! – enfatizou Sorento.

- Posse de bola para os anjos, Hyoga está com ela. Ele passa para Tales que toca para Shun, na tentativa de um jogo mais aberto no fundo. Andrômeda mete uma bola alta para o outro campo, Nathan sobe e recebe, ajeita com o peito e passa para Câncer. Camus chega e rouba a bola derrubando Guiseppe no chão que fica pedindo falta mas como o juiz nem liga, ele fica fazendo birra no chão. Camus tenta jogar para Saga na lateral, mas Dário rouba a bola e toca para Dio fazer o gol. Ele dribla a defesa dos dourados e solta uma bomba! GOOOLLLLL! DOS ANJOS! 4 a 5 para os Anjos, aos 40 minutos do segundo tempo! Dio corre até a arquibancada dá um abraço e um beijo na mão de Anice. Que fofinho...

- Só que parece que trave caiu novamente e dessa vez em cima do sac.. do goleiro que estava caído no chão... ui... o jogo vai ser novamente paralisado para a recolocação da trave e para o atendimento médico do goleiro. – relatou Sorento.

Julian Solo deu uma gargalhada: - Perdão. Bem o que é isso? Confusão no campo?

- Sim, parece que o jogador camisa 06 está furioso e quer sair de campo para agredir o camisa 10 do time adversário. – respondeu Sorento.

- Realmente a confusão é grande próxima a arquibancada. Miro parece tentar conter Camus, que quer agredir seu filho Dio. Mas só aqui no campo Society temos acesso ao que os jogadores estam falando lá no campo. – Julian Solo saiu de perto do microfone falou num walkie-talkie: 'Pxii. Kiki. Pxii.. rápido o microfone próximo a confusão. Pxii.'

Lá no campo...

- CAMUS, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO QUE VAI FAZER, HEIN! – perguntou Miro segurando Camus pelo braço esquerdo.

- ME LARGA MIRO! EU AVISEI QUE SEU FILHO NÃO FIZESSE NENHUMA MAIS NENHUMA GRACINHA. – seu tom de voz ainda continuava calmo, mas seus olhos soltavam raios de tanta raiva. – ELE VAI PAGAR, MALDIT ENFANT! GUILHOTINA!

- VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO! NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE ENCOSTE UM DEDO NO MEU FILHO! NÃO VOU TE SOLTAR!

- Não... – sem nenhuma cerimônia Camus dá uma _cabeçada_ em Miro que cai no chão com o impacto. Seu cosmo já estava bastante elevado, o que transformou o ar em uma espessa neblina. – GRRR! LARGUE MINHA PEQUENA JÓIA, SEU ESCORPIÃO DE MERDE!

Vendo o perigo da situação, o capitão Mú usa seus poderes psíquicos para segurar Camus em seu acesso de fúria. O juiz retira do bolso um cartão vermelho extra-grande e escreve o nome de Camus nele. Ele o mostra para o jogador que está devidamente expulso.

- O jogador camisa 06 está expulso! Agora ambos os times estam jogando com um jogador a menos! – fala Julian Solo.

- É uma grande perca para o time, mas parece que ele não soube guardar suas rixas pessoais para si enquanto joga no campo e agora vai curtir o banco ao lado do técnico. – comentou Sorento.

- É... mas de fato foi um golpe e tanto! – sorriu Solo. – O jogo prossegue. Posse de bola para os dourados. Deba joga para Mu que joga para Kanon, que joga para Shura. O juiz deu 3 minutos adicionais para o final do segundo tempo. Shura toca para Miro mas a bola escapa para fora. É escanteio para os dourados.

- Momento de perigo para os anjos, porque o jogador camisa 10 é especialista em cruzamentos e pode marcar o gol do empate e levar a disputa a prorrogação. – comentou Sorento.

- Shura vai para a cobrança, ele chuta, Miro recebe e chuta com o pé esquerdo... GOOOLLLLL! PARA OS DOURADOS! O juiz apita o final do segundo tempo! Acabou o jogo, 5 a 5 para os Anjos e Dourados! Deu empate senhoras e senhores! Miro comemora seu segundo gol e para o argh... delírio das amazonas tira a camisa. – comentou Julian Solo.

- Sem dúvida alguma, ele e o Dio foram os artilheiros desse jogo com belos gols durante a partida. – comentou Sorento.

Nessa hora, Saori invadiu a cabine do locutor e puxa o microfone na marra: - Acabou, ta! Não vai haver mais prorrogação, coisa nenhuma! Eu tou cheia disso! E a taça de ouro é minha! Hahahahahaha!

No campo Saori foi vaiada, mas a comemoração dos times não terminou nem diminuiu.

Assim todos voltaram ao Santuário com uma certeza: os dois times foram campeões! Exceto Shaka que insistia em dizer: - Ah... Se eu não tivesse feito aquele gol contra...

E também há quem diga que ouviu a Saori cantar baixinho na volta em comemoração: _'A taça de ouro é minha, com a Saori não há quem possa!_'

**Fim.**

xOxO xOxO xOxO xOxO xOxO xOxO xOxO xOxO xOxO xOxO xOxO xOxO

**Nota das Autoras:**

_Oi! Eu espero que tenham gostado desta fanfic... na verdade futebol não é muito minha área, mas como em tempos de copa todos entendem um pouco do jogo, achei que poderia tentar escrever sobre isso. _

_Os anjinhos fazem parte de fanfic **Anjinhos de Ouro** que faço em conjunto com a Tenko-no-miko. Espero comentários!_

_**Lady Kourin e Tenko-no-miko** _

_Julho de 2006_


End file.
